Bravery
by JaycieferandCursedGilbert
Summary: The survivors of the 74th Hunger Games thought their lives would go back to being semi-normal after the Games had ended. That was, until the Victory Tour. Now, with Cato being cold to Peeta and Gale always being there, will Peeta be brave enough to chose who's best for him? And let's not forget, the Quarter Quell. Slash! Cato/Peeta. Gale/Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm back with the sequel to 'Silence'! I know it's taken me quite awhile, but it is summer. I usually do most of my typing during school, when I'm bored and with nothing better to do lol. So please, enjoy the first chapter of 'Bravery'.**

* * *

Peeta's POV

When I hear the words, 'Victory Tour', I think of everything the capital has shown on TV. I think of the boy from District 8 that had won a few years ago, and how he wept tears of joy. I think of all the parties and laughs that the cameras seemed to zone in on. I saw all the pure happiness. Everything that the Capital wanted us to believe that the Victory Tour was.

But in all reality, it was hell.

The silence that the stylists that had been assigned to me is deafening, considering that I outlived the last person they tried to make beautiful. The girl from District 12. Cinna, the main stylist, sneered at disgust at me anytime I was around him. In the Districts we went Cato, Gale and I were all yelled and cursed at. Calling us killers and such horrible things that my heart broke for these people who truly must have had to gone through hell.

The worst was District 11. It was said that there was to be an uprising coming from that District and the President had asked us to stop it. The only thing was we couldn't really do anything. I killed the little girl and the towering guy. Sure, the girl was on accident. But she was still so young. So innocent...I didn't want to kill her, if I could go back and give her my spot in the Victory Tour, I would.

And the worst thing is the nightmares. The nights I'm screaming as Rue, Thresh, Glimmer, Foxface, Clove, and Marvel all torture me for not being able to protect them or for killing them. Or the nights where I'm running from the monster that Cato had described to me and it gets a hold of me only to dismember me before finally killing me. It's all so horrible, that I'm not sure how long I can take it.

What makes my ordeal even worse is the fact that I'm carrying all this without the man I love. Cato...he seems to have grown bored of me. He barely talks to me anymore, more like he just grunts and snorts, and he's never taken me on a real date. I'm starting to wonder if he's second guessing our relationship.

But Gale, he's been there ever since the Games ended. He has awakened me from every nightmare I've had, held me while I cried myself to sleep. He's whispered sweet words to my ear and it makes me want to desperately let Cato go and go to Gale. But I don't. Instead, I wait for Cato to break it off before going to Gale. I don't want to break Cato's heart; it'd be too much for me at the moment.

Currently, we're on our way back to the Capitol. I'm sure they'll be a big feast in our names, and there will be a lot of people congratulating us for winning. And that's the part that infuriates me the most. Winning...what did I win? My freedom? I'd happily go back to being a silent Avox now that I've been sent into the Arena and have dealt with all of the horrors.

The train is more lavish and luxurious then the ones I've seen for the Tributes before the Games. It's large with a seemingly endless amount of carts and all of the rooms have the softest beds, biggest TVs, and a full wardrobe. It was like living in a portable castle. The food was as good as it looked too, if not better. I try to focus on these small things, instead of the Games and the future. After all, the Games are the past. And the future is...well, the future. I can't control the past, since it's already happened and I can try to control the future. But sometimes I just need a break.

I'm laying in my bed right now, Gale in the chair next to the bed as he's watching over me. I know he's awake, and looking at me. And I know he knows that I know he's awake, yet he's not calling me out. I wonder why. He came in after hearing me having my last nightmare, and I can't help but shiver at the thought of it.

I'm running from something, what it is, I don't know. All I know is that if it catches me, I'm dead. As I run, I can make out the smell of an ocean nearby, and the trees are rushing past me in a blur. My eyes are blurred by the tears flooding in them. Tears of fear and confusion. What is going on?

And that's when I see it. A large tiger, an animal I've always have been scared of since seeing it in a book in school during 3rd grade, suddenly jumps in front of me. I scream as I slide from trying to stop to sudden. I crawl back as it stalks forward, grinning and showing all of its awful teeth. There is blood on its teeth, and for some reason I get the feeling that it's Cato's.

Tears gather even more in my eyes, and I scramble up and try to turn and run. However, all I end up doing is tripping over the overgrown root and falling down and hearing a crunch as my ankle breaks. I cry softly as I crawl forward, desperate for escape, and I'm suddenly in the tiger's shadow.

"You are so weak. Not able to do anything yourself. No wonder you were an Avox. Being as weak as you are should be a crime." I cry harder and shake my head as I try to crawl away even more now. From the words or the actual tiger, I'm not sure myself. I see the shadow raise its paw into the air, and close my eyes as I see the shadow's paw coming down...

I'm shocked out of remembering the dream as Gale's hand comes down on my shoulder and I let out a small cry as I fall from the bed and to Gale's feet.

"Peeta! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he bends down to check on me. I blush as I realize how close we are. I remember a time when I wished Cato was this close. But it seems like Cato didn't want to be this close anymore.

So then why wait for him? My mind reasoned. You are a good looking man. Cato isn't the only guy out there. If he wants to just ignore you, ignore him back. He can't expect you to wait forever. Have some fun, meet other guys, and forget about him.

The logic of my mind shocks me, and I can't help but agree with it. For so long, I have been beaten down. As an Avox, having to follow everyone's orders. In the Arena, the fear of knowing my life could be taken from me at any time should the Gamemakers or other tributes choose to do so. Why should I let the rest of my life be like that? Why should I let Cato do that? No, I'll forget about him and move on.

And Gale's the best way to do it.

With that in mind I find myself leaning forward, taking Gale's lips.

Gale's POV

When Peeta leaned in to kiss me, I was quite shocked.

I have dreamt about kissing him for so long, and I have tried many ways to get him to return the feelings that I feel for him. Could it be that he finally has? I've noticed that a rift between him and Cato has seemed to appear. Could this be my chance? Could this be my chance to, finally, make this golden beauty mine? Well, I'm sure as hell going to try.

With that in mind, I kiss him back. The kiss isn't soft and gentle like I imagined it. No, it was rough and...Promising. As if Peeta was trying to tell me something through it. But what? Shut up, and enjoy the kiss. My mind told me, and I immediately do as I think.

A few minutes later, we break the kiss. Peeta's cheeks are a beautiful shade of pink. His eyes look at me, not with love. But with something close to fondness. "I still love Cato, not you." He says, and his words feel like they cut me. I feel as if he just body slammed me into the ground and drove his hand through my heart. "But..." He continues. "Something's going on with Cato and me. I can't promise you that I'll ever love you. But I can promise you that I can try." He says this with a small smile, and pecks my cheek as he stands up. I let his words wash over me, and finally figure out that he's not rejecting me. He's promising me. That must be what he was trying to say through the kiss.

I see him walk to his closet and pick out some clothes and a towel. "I'm going to take a shower." He says right before he goes to his bathroom, which is connected to his room, and closes the door. I stand there for a little while longer, before smirking and standing. This is what I've been wanting. A chance to show Peeta that I can be better for him then Cato can ever be.

And I plan on taking that chance.

Cato's POV

I stand in the balcony outside of the train, watching the scenery as it goes by. So many thoughts have been going through my head. What were Peeta and I? Could we really even have a relationship together? He was flawless, I was flawed. I was hot headed, dangerous, and I like violence. He was sweet, calming, and angelic. He was the total opposite of me.

I guess you can say I'm punishing myself.

On screen, during the Games, I'm the heartless killer that would do anything to live. Off screen, I'm just a violent, hotheaded boy who has made many mistakes and many regrets. I remember going to District Twelve, all the cold looks both Peeta and I got from them. Katniss had been one of the main suppliers of their food, apparently. So of course they were going to be upset. But they should only be upset at me. Instead, it seemed like most of them blamed Peeta for even trying to kill her.

How was that fair?

They should be happy that he was alive! Even his family was cold to him when he tried to speak to them.

All he wanted was to live, just like anyone else. Needless to say, we left that District as early as we could.

My District was better. I could remember it perfectly...

We were standing in a line as the crowed of District Two citizens cheered around us. They threw roses and shouted praises at us, almost as if we had won the World Cup that used to be so famous. They smiled and loved us and of course, they loved me the most. They loved my will to survive, the ruthlessness I showed.

It was at the end of the makeshift walkway that I saw my family. My mom, so frail and delicate looking after being so sick for so long, was smiling and giving off that unearthly glow that mothers seemed to give off whenever they were proud of their kids. Dad stood by her, a hand on my mom's bulging stomach since she was expecting, a proud smile on his face as he stood tall and proud. And Raid, my 12 year old brother, stood beside all of them practically bouncing with excitement. Most people, knowing how I act, thought that I'd be annoyed at my younger brother whenever he wanted to hang out with me. But instead, I was welcoming. I loved him dearly, and I'd do anything for him.

I look over, and I notice that Peeta has a distant look on his face. A piece of his hair fell into his face, thanks to the wind, and I wanted to brush it out of place. Sadly, I had to restrain myself from doing so. I wouldn't allow myself to lead him on, even though I've already done that really. Instead, I just turn back, and wait for the Mayor to give his speech before I give mine...

I'm shocked out of the memory by the door behind me opening and closing. I look behind me, and see Peeta looking as handsome as ever. He has a plain dark green button down shirt that does wonders against his pale skin, and a pair of jeans that looked so tight that they should have been in Glimmer's closet. His blue eyes are looking at me with a look that I can't explain. I'm just about to ask him what's wrong, when he speaks.

"We need to talk."

Those words. Every time I've heard those words, nothing good has came after them. I look back at him and say, "And?"

He takes a deep breath before speaking. And it takes a minute for me to let the words register into my head. I feel my eyes widen, and I hear myself stammering. "W-what?"

"I want to break up."

* * *

So I promise you, this WILL end up being Cato/Peeta. But I have a few Gale/Peeta fans, and I want to give them a chance lol. And plus, this triangle is going to lead up to something even better. If I stay with the same plot line I think I'm going to do, then let's just say that a few things are going to leave you guys speechless.

Now, time for a quiz. In Silence, there are two things I left unresolved. Can one of you guys guess what both of them are? If you can, I will allow you to choose one event out of a list of events I will make.

Now, feel free to review and participate in this contest. Also, leave thanks to my awesome Beta!

Beta'd By: Through Darkness and Light

Beta Notes: And we have returned! There were a few bumps concerning FF dot net being picky about 'M' rated stories, but the decision was made to post anyway. Hurrah!


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! Personally, I think it's the worst chapter I've ever written. But I'm on my lunch break and don't really have time to think of an epic chapter lol. So please, feel free to review after reading it! And give thanks to my Beta!  
**

* * *

Cato's POV

It's like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on me. I was so shocked that only the sound of Peeta leaving and the banging door shutting shocked me out of my daze-like-state. The moment I am, I find myself running towards the door. It wasn't far away, but at the time it felt like miles. When I finally get to the door, I yank it open and see that Peeta is about halfway down the hallway. "Peeta! Come back!" I yell.

I can tell that Peeta was surprised by the shocked look on his face as he turned around. However, he managed to cover it up quickly before walking back to me. "What?" He asks icily, trying his best to get his heart to stop racing a mile per hour.

"Why are you breaking up with me? If you're breaking up with me, I deserve to know why." I say, my eyes narrowing. I didn't like this. I have never, ever, been dumped before. And I didn't want to start now. Plus, everyone else I dumped...none of them were like Peeta. Peeta is...special.

"Are you really asking me that?" He asked bitterly, and he gave me a look as if I was supposed to know what was wrong. "You practically hardly ever talk to me! Only when it's completely necessary! Tell me, Cato, what was the last thing that we talked about? Hell, when was the last time we talked period?" He yells, and I try to rack my brain for an answer. Only to find that I actually couldn't even remember. "It's over Cato. Let it go."

And with that, he walks into the next cart, making sure to slam the door shut. I try to keep my temper in check, but I feel it building. My hands are fisted by my side and I shout as I take a vase from one of the tables and fling it at the door that Peeta had just walked through. And the worst thing about this is that I have no one to blame but myself. If I had showed Peeta that I actually did love him, instead of pushing him away, then none of this would be happening. I sigh as I run my hand through my hair.

I will get the boy I love back.

It's only a matter of when.

Peeta's POV

I wince as I hear something smash against the door; leaning against it I can even feel the vibration of the impact. I stand there for a moment, just taking some breaths and trying to calm myself down. What I just did was for the best. Cato won't have to feel like he has to date me, and I can move on with my life. It's for the best...

Right?

I push my thoughts away as I navigate towards my room. I wonder if Gale is still there. As I go through Cart after Cart, I see Gale sitting on the couch watching the rerun of the Games. I shudder as I see the Bloodbath take place through the camera's point of view. It's so different, through the safety of a TV set. You don't feel the fear that travels through every inch of your body.

I turn away just as I see Clove try to throw a knife at Katniss, the girl from Twelve, before she ran off. I frown as I continue walking, thinking of the girl from 2 and Foxface. I wonder how they even got together. They seemed like total opposites. Clove seemed colder and threatening, then again so was Cato in the public's eye, and Foxface was smart and sly. They were polar opposites.

As I get to my room, I try to push back all of the memories I have of the Games. I already have to deal with the nightmares, there's no need to have to deal with memories of past events also. As I open the door, I see that a letter has been placed on my bed. I frown as I walk towards the blue covered bed and sit on it, taking the letter softly in my hands. It has the Capital stamp on it, meaning someone from the Capitol sent it. I furrow my eyes and rip it open, and start reading.

_Dear Mr. Mellark, _

_There are rumors of the Games not being over for the Victors. People in the Capitol are saying that this year's Quarter Quell will involve Victors from previous Games. I'd suggest that you and the others train a lot more, for if these words are true, your competitors will know what they're doing and will have less of an emotional hold back killing you. Don't try to figure out who I am. If this is true, we will meet in person one day and I'll tell you then. _

_And remember, a raging fire may be deadly. _

_But a silent one can be disastrous._

The letter leaves me shocked and confused. And for a moment, I want to just see who sent this to me. However, there is no name or anything to identify that person, so I have to do the next thing on the list.

Tell Cato and Gale.

I walk back to the cart where I had saw Gale on the couch watching the Games, and I walk in just on time to see my very own bloodbath start. I take a deep breath as I remember all the faces, and say, "Gale?" He turns towards me surprised and he quickly turns off the TV; which I'm grateful for. "Come with me, please." I turn towards the door that would lead me the way to the balcony that Cato was at. I quickly walked through it and see him in the, previously, empty cart instead with his head in his hands. He sees us walk in and groans.

"What now?" His voice is rough, and some part of me wants to go over and try to help him and comfort him. I hold that part back.

"We have a problem." I say as I hold the envelope. I tell them what the letter inside of it says, and I can see the color draining from all of their faces. Emotions flicker on both Gale's and Cato's. Emotions from anger, to fear, to protectiveness. And it shocks me that both of their faces show that. Didn't I just break up with Cato? He shouldn't, couldn't, still care about me.

Right?

I push those thoughts away. This was not the time to be worried about something as petty as my love life. Not when I've been told that my actual life could be in danger. That can wait for later.

"Can we really trust this person?" Gale asks as he looks at the handwriting. "I mean, what's to say this isn't some joke to get us all worked up and scared for nothing?" He says as he looks at both of us.

Normal POV

"Even if that's the case, I think it'd be best if we stayed in shape and maybe even tried to learn a few skills. If what this person writes is true, then we might be going up against people who actually know what they're doing this year." Cato said, and Peeta nodded his head in agreement.

"Cato's right. And if it turns out to be a joke, then what's the harm? But look at it this way, if this is true we won't have to worry about trying to win over sponsors." At the blank looks he was getting, Peeta figured he might want to explain it a little more. "Well, think about it. We were only in there last year and we just got done visiting Districts. We are bound to win over some people's hearts." He could tell the other two guys understood now.

"That is true. And we all do have something to teach each other. I can teach how to hunt and use a bow and arrow, Cato how to fight, and Peeta how to be stealthy." Peeta and Gale both nodded at Cato's words. It did sound reasonable.

"There's only one problem." Peeta spoke out. "The other Tributes will all be after us, because we don't have that big of an emotional attachment. Sure, they'll probably kill others but if they had to choose it'd probably be us." Peeta said.

"That's right. And it's for that reason, why all three of us are going to stick together." This caused both of Peeta's eyebrows to rise, and one of Gale's to rise.

"No offense all mighty alpha, but you and me aren't really the best of friends." Gale said in response to Cato's offer.

"Well we better become friends fast then. Because right now, all we have right now are each other...pal." Cato said and he let a giant grin slide onto his face. Peeta couldn't help but feel one come on his face, along with seeing the corner of Gale's lips twitch upwards.

"So this is it? A Career, an ex-Avox, and a District 12 Tribute all on one team?" Gale said and Peeta couldn't help but laugh.

"It sounds ridiculous. But it sounds just about right to. We should call ourselves the Pack." Peeta said with a smile and Cato and Gale looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And why should we call ourselves that, pray tell?" Cato asked and Peeta just chuckled in return.

"Because," He said, "That's what we're going to have to be if all three of us want to survive. A pack. And not only that, but we can't really call ourselves the Careers since I'm pretty sure the Careers are going to want to have me and Gale in the group. Plus, like we said, they'd probably kill us." Peeta said and Gale just shook his head.

"Well, how about we just wait and see if whoever told us this was actually speaking the truth?" Gale said and the other two nodded.

"Victors, we are now approaching the Capitol. Please, get ready to get off board." The voice from a speaker said and all three of them nodded, before remembering that no one could see them.

"Well guys, ready to see what our fate is?" Cato asked with a grin, and Peeta and Gale smile back.

Yes, Peeta thought, love can wait. My life, however, can't.

* * *

I'm not even going to lie. This was more of a filler chapter more than anything. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive and working lol. Tell you the truth, I hated writing this. I can't wait till the Quarter Quell actually begins though; those are so much easier to write. Anyways, please, review!

ALSO, do me a favor and look at the poll on my profile?

Beta'd By: Through Darkness and Light

Beta Notes: I myself, find this a pretty good transition chapter. It isn't really a filler because it does kind of add to the plot. Gives Jay love and praise by REVIEWING 8D He deserves it so!


	3. AN

OK everyone, I'm posting this in all my stories. I've decided that I'm going to do my stories in a certain order and this is how it is!

1. My Lover, My Killer

2. Bravery (that's where we're at right now, and I'm about to update it.

3. My new story that I'm about to post.

4. Cold Love

5. Another story I'm going to post.

6. My Heart, My Live, My Love, My Addiction.

And that's about it! Anyways, just thought I'd let you guys know how I'm doing things! Expect the next two to be updated momentarily!


	4. Chapter 3

**As always, I don't own anything! Nothing! Nada! Well...except this plot. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Gale's POV**

No matter how many times I look at the Capital, on TV or in real life, I'm always amazed by it. More so in real life, but even on the cheap TV at home it looks splendid. Everything looks clean, nobody is starving to death on the streets and the kids and adults look as happy as can be. Part of me feels sick that people can live a life so easy and oblivious, while some of them have to fight starvation.

My thoughts made way thoughts of my family come to surface. How was Posy? Was she OK? And Rory? Are they eating enough, especially Rory? Rory, although he's a boy, he usually gives his food to someone else while making it look like he ate it. He says it's because he's a man and men have to take care of the girls. I shake my head at the thought, a small smile on my face.

"Good thoughts there, Gale?" I looked over at Cato, and then sighed. Cato, Peeta and I were all standing in the main cart. Getting ready to leave the comfort of the train and get thrust into the lavishness of the Capital, again. Only this time, we're stepping off as Victors, not Tributes. To them, we are Heroes. To ourselves, we are monsters. Or at least, Cato and I are. Peeta could never be a monster...he's too kind for that.

The train stops, and I realize that I've been deep in my thoughts. People are being held back by Peacekeepers and the media is going crazy. Camera's are flashing every which way and so many people are talking that I can't even try to understand a single one of them. The street that we step out onto is perfectly white, something that bothers me since we don't really have streets at District 12, and it's polished and clean. The Interview Building is only a few feet away, but it feels like miles as Cato, Peeta and I all walk up the steps.

When we get into the building, I'm surprised that all of the noise is shut out when the doors closed. Sound proof? Wow, they really do have money to waste here. In District 12, there's no doubt in my mind that the money would have been spent for food. It's kind of ironic that the Games are called the 'Hunger Games', yet the real 'Hunger' is back at home. Of course, that's nothing compared to what district 11 has to deal with. I've seen pictures and videos, and let me tell you, they have it way worse. Especially in living conditions. It didn't seem like any of them had even water to use as showers.

When we walked in, some people were still getting the stage and auditorium ready. I could see that a few workers stopped and stared at us for a few minutes, as if they've never seen us before, before returning to work. I wanted to know how many of these people were cheering us on. How many hoped I would live? Or Peeta? Or Cato? It didn't matter, I guess. Because all three of us lived.

And I hope it stays that way.

**Cato's POV (Two Hours Later)**

I look in the mirror in my dressing room, seeing my body look as strong and beautiful as it did for the Interviews after I was Reaped. I sighed as I looked away, trying to dig through my emotions and push the useless ones away. I couldn't tell if me Volunteering was a good thing or not. I met Peeta, definitely a good thing, and started dating him. But I've screwed up, something I've hardly ever done, and now we're not together anymore. A bad thing. Even worse, I can't tell if he's with Gale or not. I know they both have some type of feelings for each other; I'm just not sure what.

And the funny thing is I'm not really mad at Gale or Peeta. I'm mad at the situation, if anything. How could I be mad at them? They're humans and we love and hate easily. And somehow, I need to figure out how to get Peeta to love me more than Gale again. I'm basically back at square one, except for the fact that he's now Flawless and I'm flawed. The outfit that's on me makes me look proud and strong, but am I really?

Yes, I tell myself. I am Cato. I don't get scared, weak, or insecure. I can do this. I can fight for Peeta's affections while trying to keep all three of us alive. And I will succeed. Somehow, someway.

"Cato? You ready?" Peeta walks in with Gale right behind him, and he looks stunning. All three of us have the same type of outfit on, just each one of us have different colors. And they each seem to fit us. We all work a button down shirt and pants, along with a vest on over it. Mine was a fiery red, Peeta's an ocean blue, and Gale's a forest green. I couldn't help but notice that Peeta's outfit fitted a little tighter against his body then ours did, though.

"Yeah, did they call for us already?" I ask, moving towards them as Gale shook his head.

"No, but they're about to. We figured it'd be best if we were already in position when they did." I nod at Gale's words, and we quickly get into position. From the audience's point of view, I'd be coming in from the right, Gale from the left, and Peeta from the small space in the middle. I catch Peeta's eye, and notice him shivering. I mentally smacked myself. He must be so nervous! This is his first time in front of a large crowd on TV, and he's actually speaking! A year or so ago, he was nothing but an Avox, although he wasn't really quiet. Now, he's a Victor. Powerful and admired.

As the Capital's Anthem plays, we all start walking to the couch that's lined up on the other side of Caesar, who's wearing an obnoxious amount of lime green today. As we sit down, Peeta in between me and Gale, the crowd is already going crazy and chanting all of our names and everything.

"OK, so I have a few questions of my own while fans email us some questions they have." Caesar said with a wide, fake, smile and all three of us nod and smile back. "The first one goes to Gale. Gale, throughout the Games we saw you hide and hunt, yet you tried never to kill another Tribute. Why?"

I was shocked by this question. During the Interviews after the Reapings, the questions were fast and simple to save time. But now there were personal questions. I couldn't decide if that was good or bad. But I was leaning towards bad right now.

"Well, Caesar," Gale started. "The first thing you have to remember is that I lived in District 12. I was bitter, at the beginning, to all the other Tributes who were better, richer, and more prepared then us. We, in District 12, are just trying to live and get by while they had the time of their lives and had everything they wanted. However, I thought about how it might be for a family to watch their child die on television. How I might be the reason of a family's misery and I couldn't bear the thought. So I tried my best not to get stuck in a situation where I had to kill another person." Gale's answer made sense, except...

"But, you helped Peeta right? Peeta is, I apologize, was an Avox. Did you feel more of a connection towards him then the other Tributes?" Gale shook his head at Caesar's question.

"No, Caesar. I looked at Peeta, and I knew that he wasn't destined to die in the Games. Peeta was probably the only one who was, and still is, innocent. He has a childlike quality to him that I wanted to protect, kind of like how an older brother wants to protect his younger brother." I try not to scoff at that. Usually, the older brother doesn't want to get into the younger brother's pants either.

"OK, now Cato. Tell me, why did you pick Peeta over the other Careers? You must have had a deeper connection with them. So why would you pick Peeta?" I thought carefully for a moment. I couldn't exactly say that I was dating, or in the process of dating, said Avox at the time.

"I felt he was the only one who could be trusted. Glimmer had this secret strength that she didn't show till the end, and Marvel's skill with a spear was too high for my liking. And Clove..." I choke at saying her name. The girl that was always like a little sister to me, dead. Along with the girl she loved. "She is probably one of the only people that I would consider letting survive." My words surprise myself.

"Consider? So you're saying, that you kind of like having Gale as a fellow Victor?" Caesar said and I mentally cursed him.

"I guess...I mean, we both at the end were thinking of one thing really. Protecting Peeta's innocence, along with his life." I said with a small shrug, and the crowd goes all 'ah's and 'oh's that it makes me sick. A year ago, they were cheering for me to kill the next person I encountered.

"Now Peeta..."

**Peeta's POV**

I gulp as I'm suddenly the center of attention, knowing that something big was about to come up surely.

"You're an Avox, or were one, because you were charged of killing a person. Do you find it ironic that you were put in a Games were you had to kill other Avox's so you could communicate?" I just about stop breathing at that. Now that I think about it, it does seem kind of ironic. I mean, how many of us were there for murder? Why would they want a supposed murder around their precious Tributes?

"In all honesty Caesar, I don't know. I didn't kill anyone, although the Capital might beg to differ, but it does seem pretty ironic now." I say.

"Well, anyways, tell me. How did you feel in the Games?" Caesar asked and I thought about this for a moment.

"Well, scared. I could be killed at any moment and I might not even get to see it coming. And I was definitely insecure. I mean, there was a bunch of other people who were trained to fight in this Arena where as I never had any kind of training at all..." I trail off as I think about what I just said. Why would the Capital do that? They, surely, didn't think it'd be as good of a show as it was. Could it be...that maybe they were hoping we would die? But why? What would their point be?

For the next hour and a half, Cato, Gale and I rotated getting questions from fans. By the end, I was tired and ready to go and relax. As we went towards each of our dressing rooms, I saw a note on the mirror.

_Dear Peeta, _

_I know you're wondering who I am. So I'll give you a hint. For what the Capital requires me to do, I don't have to talk. I don't get money, however, and it's totally disgusting. I have to pretend to be loyal and obedient to these people who'd rather see me dead, but people find us to pretty and useful. I'll see you soon. _

I frown at that, and look towards the screen in my dressing room just in time to see President Snow step out onto the stage. I had just about forgotten about the Quarter Quell in all the craziness! Was it true? I was about to find out...

"This year's Quarter Quell will show that even the strong and willed can be brought down by the Capital. For this year, the Tributes will be from living Victors from each part of Panem..."

* * *

Beta'd by: Through Darkness and Light

Huh, it looks shorter but the word count says it 2,817 words(before Beta'd). Well in that case, GO ME! haha sorry if this chapter was crappy. I just got done with a twelve hour work day and am exhausted but wanted to try to get something out to you. Now, this might or might not be unBeta'd since my Beta is on vacation and I want them to actually relax. I'll wait two weeks before posting it if not Beta'd. So if there's any grammar or tense mistakes (which I tend to do alto!) then I apologize.

In other news, I have a story that's OC that my Beta is also Beta'ing. I'll have it up as soon as possible. And I might or might not make a story in the Silence verse that focuses on Foxface and Clove. I really do think they'd make a good couple! Anyways, I have a challenge for anyone who is willing to accept it. Make a story, at least two chapters, with Thresh/Peeta as the pairing! Those two are such a rare couple, I'm not sure if they have any stories together. If not, I shall nickname their shipping Thretta! lol

Anyways, why not leave a review since you've come this far? :-D


	5. Chapter 4

**Peeta's POV**

I remember when people said that they had experienced an out of body experience, most of the time I just mentally thought they were just being dramatic. However, right now I find myself experiencing just this. Whoever wrote the letter...they had connections with the Capital. Connections that ran deep and they chose me out of all the Victors to tell, or at least if Gale and Cato's reactions were anything to go by when I told them about the letter. It's been a week since the announcement, and I was in District Two along with Gale and Cato. I wondered why they chose Gale to stay, but then remembered that they were going in reverse order anyways and that Gale could just watch as his name is Reaped on a TV if it was. Because of this, he wouldn't be able to go to District Two's Reaping. There was something about the way they were working together that told me they were going to do whatever it took to make sure I didn't go back into the Arena. The Reapings were taking place, and we noticed that a lot of the Victor's houses seemed deader than usual. There was no expensive TV's or music blaring from the houses, no noise of cooking or working out. Just plain silence. As if the other Victors of District Two have already accepted the fact that someone was going to, most likely, die after all.

I sigh as I shake myself out of my thoughts, continuing to walk down the street of Victor's Village that was covered in a thick layer of snow. As I approached the house that me and Cato was staying in, I quietly let myself in. "Cato?" I call out. Things between me and Cato were tense, but have gotten better. Gale and I have called it quits, saying that if we wanted to try anything serious it'd have to be till after the Quarter Quell and its Reapings. I was still holding onto the foolish thought that maybe we wouldn't be picked, yet part of me knew what was going to happen.

Cato and I got ready for the Reaping in silence. I was worrying about if Gale was being Reaped or not, and Cato was off in his own world. I wanted to ask what he was thinking about, but felt as if that would be an invasion of his mental privacy right now. This was, possibly, one of the last nights we'd hear silence before being thrown back in the world of cheers, screams, and death. The ride there wasn't as silent, however. He and I discussing about the possibility of Gale being picked. Cato and Gale were practically forced into being friends, since they were training together. All three of us agreed that if two or all three of us were Reaped, we'd have to stick together. We weren't as close to the other Victors as they were to each other. We didn't have any emotional attachments. They wouldn't hesitate in killing us.

As I'm about to get out, the driver turns around and hands me something. I see that it's a letter, and I almost already know who it was from. Whoever has been sending me these letters has sent another one; I couldn't help but wonder how they knew I'd be taking exactly this driver though. The driver, an Avox, couldn't tell me of course.

"Well, let's hear it." Cato said, and I realized something. For some reason, I felt as if this letter should not be shared. That whatever it contained, it could be told later.

"We can later. Right now, we should focus on the Reaping." I say, and I can see the frustration on Cato's face. However, he doesn't say anything or press the subject. As he gets out, I quickly tear open the letter and read it. It was short, taking me only the time to get out of the car to read, but its words rang heavy with me.

It was at that exact moment, that I knew I was going into the Arena.

**Cato's POV**

I get out of the car, trying to not slam the door shut. I really wanted to know what was in that letter, but of course Peeta thought it'd be better to wait for later. And since it was technically his, I couldn't steal the letter and read it without him being mad or getting in trouble. I sigh as Peeta, who was getting out slowly, finally slid out from the car on the other side of me. He was wearing a black jacket over a baby blue shirt that brought out his amazing blue eyes. The blue jeans that clung to his lower body should have been a sin, and I'd be a sinner if I didn't remember that I had to fix things with him emotionally before we moved onto the physical aspects of our life.

I was going to get my Peeta back.

I had once said that he was flawless in all ways when with me, but without me he'd have one flaw. However, I'm finding that to be untrue. I'm flawed without him. I'm flawed without him needing me, loving me, helping me. I needed him just as much as he needed me, whether or not he admits it to himself. As we walk towards the Block, where we're holding the Reapings in District 2, I can't help but sigh as I take in all of the decorations. The Capital and Panem always try to outdo themselves when it comes to the Hunger Games and Quarter Quells are even more reason to do so. The Block's walls held banners of previous Victors on it. All of them. Even me, Peeta, and Gale.

I can see that the other Victor's, who are right in front of the stage they made, are just as anxious as we are. Most of them are squirming and fiddling in their seats, and I can't help but shake my head. District Two spoils their Victors, what would they do when they didn't have people falling to their feet and had to defend for themselves? I thought. Peeta, Gale and I are the newest victors, so we haven't been as spoilt. We still have some of our fight left in us. Everyone in the Square stood as District Two's Mayor, a blonde woman with strong green eyes and a beautiful black dress came on the stage followed by District Two's escort.

And I had to hold in a growl as a second later, Rian comes in and stands a few people down from them. He was there, with unusually normal brown hair and his green eyes without his contacts in. He had a lot of contacts and had them all in different colors. I wonder why he didn't wear them today. Oh well.

"I know you're all excited to see who the Tributes are this year." The Escort, Gareth, says. The Escort is a middle aged man with black hair that seemed just too black with black eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow. His voice, which is usually happy and preppy, actually seems a little dull this time. And then I understand.

These people have grown attached to their Victors.

Being a Victor meant that you were a symbol of someone who had, in some small insignificant way, went against Panem and came out on top. Now, there's about to be 23 less Victors. And all just for some cruel joke in the Capital. If I didn't despise the Capital before, I sure as hell do now. Of course, the rest of my District actually looks anticipated. Of course they would, they weren't the ones worrying if this would be the last Reaping they'd ever go to. I remember a time when I would have been like that. It feels like a life time ago.

"Now Peeta Mellark, will you please come up here." My blood runs cold as I hear his name get called out. He hadn't even drawn names yet! Nonetheless, he starts walking up there with his face set tight and his body proud and tall. When he gets up there, I can't help but be a little curious as to how he had learned to school his features like that under such pressures so quick.

"Since you are a Victor, yet you technically do not reside in one of the Districts, you will not be forced to compete as a Capital Tribute." My eyes widen at the words. Thank God! Peeta was safe. I let out a small sigh of relief. "However, you must still go to the Capital and accompany them for Training." He nods without saying anything, and he quickly scampers off the stage. "Now, time to pick the Tributes..." She says as she walks towards a bowl which has way less names then usually.

As her hand circles the bowl, building up anxiety and impatience, her hand suddenly plunges in there. "Cato Lamson!"

For some reason, my name being called didn't surprise me. I found myself moving to the stage without even thinking. I heard him call out the girl's name, Cashmere or something, but the rest went on in a blur.

* * *

Beta'd by: Through Darkness and Light

Oh my god, this is like so much shorter than the other chapters. I'm sorry! It's just, I have a major case of the Hunger Games writers block and I can't seem to get out of it. I'm trying to force myself to write some of at least one of my stories once a day, but when I work 3 11 hour work shifts in a roll I just kind of get tired and don't have time to worry about Fanfiction. That's still no excuse! I'm sorry everyone! I'll try to update more, I can promise you though, more than likely when school starts I'll update more. School=bored. Bored=thinking. Thinking=inspiration. Inspiration=fanfiction!


End file.
